fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail - Lost Heaven
"The world you once created inside your dreams is brought to life. As it now leads you and I across the distant sky" - Courage Fairy Tail - Lost Heaven (フェアリーテイル - ロストパラダイス Fearī Teiru - Rosuto Paradaisu) is a storyline written by Whiteburn. It's the writer's first and main storyline It is set aproximately two centuries after the current times, after the entirety of Ishgal passed by the Great War, a massive conflict that spread through the entire peninsula. Two decades after it's end, the consequences are still felt in the world The Kingdom of Caelum is in disarray after the youngest royal prince, Thormund Caelum, run away from home in order to leave his father's sphere of influence, in search of a reason to live. The storyline primarily tells his stories in the outside world along with new allies Synopsis The Kingdom of Caelum is at turmoil. The youngest royal prince, Thormund, vanished without explanation and is now on the run to escape from his father’s influence, searching for a reason to live in the outside world. There, he finds help in the form of two new friends: Aurelia, daughter of a noble family whose hedonistic views lead her to a constant thirsty for new experiences, and Keith, a wandering mage who is amnesiac and whose last memory leads him to trust and follow Thor all around. Together, the three travel Ishgal in search of adventure and reasons, solving problems, causing trouble and discovering more about the world they live in. Alongside several new friends and dread foes, and with a thin trail to follow, these is the story of three mages trying to find their place in the world Main Characters Primary * Thormund Caelum - Thormund is the story’s main character. The youngest prince of the Kingdom of Caelum, Thor run away from home to get outside his father’s shadow and to find a reason to live. Making his way to the outer world, Thor ends up joining Aurelia and Keith in order for them to help each other. Even though he thinks low on his own abilities, he is ready to do anything he can and, although he isn’t a troublemaker, he does not shy away from fighting if it’s needed * Aurelia Valuayeta - Aurelia is the daugther of the noble Valuayeta family, a family of Fiorean nobles with ties to Caelum and Minstrel. Aurelia is somehow mean but is still a good person who is searching for anything which can bring her pleasure in a very hedonistic lifestyle which leads her to constantly search for new experiences, and follows Thor and Keith because, even though she hates spending too much energy in an adventure, she loves the sensation of approaching death and surviving * Keith Sembren - Keith is a wandering mage. He has amnesia and the only memory he has is na image of Thor’s mother. As he believes he will be the key to unlock his memories, Keith starts to follow Thormund and Aurelia all around, and eventually truly befriend them. He is very glad to new experiences, and Aurelia likes this on him. He is probably the most calm and compassive out of them Secondary Chapters Intro arc * The Storm Is Coming * Friends and Foes Trivia * The author does not shy away from foul language * The title "Lost Heaven" is because Caelum, in Latin, means "Sky". The idea of '"lost heaven" not only would be a reference to Thor's running away from home, as he is the prince of Caelum, but also because all main characters lost their "heavens" in some fashion